


Pressing For You

by ghoulnoko (kamicchis)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Themes, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, an AU where none of the papas die they just retire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamicchis/pseuds/ghoulnoko
Summary: Copia is distracting, Papa Emeritus the Third is distracted, and sexual frustration ensues. But unfortunately, everything and anything is demanding of Copia's attention, especially the nameless ghouls.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to Mochi & Ao for beta'ing for me! Papa speaks a weird combination of Italian and Latin, apologies for any inaccuracies with the language.

“Cardinal.” 

Copia hardly looked up from what he was doing, filing through the endless stack of paperwork on his desk. His gaze only briefly met that of the rather nervous looking Sister standing at the door to his office, a newer member of the Ministry, acknowledging her presence but nothing more.

“His Unholiness requests your presence after the congregation.” 

“The Third?” Copia was looking up now. A stupid question, really. 

The Sister nodded, slipping out of the office. 

He knows where to find me, Copia thought. All Papa ever did since getting back from tour was lounge around his chambers, conducting all affairs from the comfort of his quarters. Sister Imperator would surely have a conniption if Copia ever dared to attempt something of the same. He shuddered at the thought. 

Copia wondered if Papa was even going to show up to the congregation. It was a Friday evening, the most important day of service, yet it was the cardinal that had to conduct the ceremony. 

On top of _ everything else _. 

But it wasn’t as if he could be mad. It wasn’t his place to be. He knew that Papa was tired from touring; but perhaps the cardinal would feel slightly better about it if he didn’t catch the recurring, terribly awkward sight of a disheveled Sister shuffling back down the hallway to her respective chambers after accompanying Papa for the evening.

Standing up, Copia readjusted his robes. This was no time to be thinking about that. Of course it made him sad that Papa didn’t attend the rituals when he conducted them. Occasionally the second Emeritus would drop by, then leave without a sound. He wasn’t sure which was worse; but he knew how Papa II was. The third, on the other hand, always liked to be the center of attention. He was to be found wherever the action was happening. But yet...

It had Copia wondering if there was something Papa didn’t like about how he was running the congregation. 

He made a mental note to ask about it later. He gathered the scriptures that he needed and placed his biretta on the top of his head. Only half an hour until the service began. He was sure the ghouls were helping set up by now, but it didn’t hurt to check in early. Greeting people as they poured in for the congregation was one of Copia’s favourite parts of the whole to-do; it was always nice to meet with the folks in attendance, whether they were curious spectators or devoted members of the church. 

Copia wasted no further thought, and went on his way.   


* * *

The congregation went without an issue. Sister Imperator was sure to express her gratitude for Copia’s flawless deliverance of service, standing beside him to deliver the usual cheek kisses, thank-yous and farewells to the attendees as they left for the night. Once the room fell silent, aside from the remaining ghouls tidying up from the service, Copia wondered if he would have time to get changed out of his cassock before attending to whatever it was Papa was beckoning him for. It was nearly eleven in the evening; most members of the abbey were getting ready to turn in for the night. Copia couldn’t deny the exhaustion that weighed heavy on his eyelids, and he could only hope that Papa was in a good mood to make this as painless as possible. 

The hope of changing was short lived, for as soon as he stepped outside into the hallway, he found Papa standing there leaning against the wall, eating sliced strawberries out of a ceramic bowl.

“Cardinal! _ Bene! _” Papa said, lifting a hand in the air. “Sister tells me you’re getting better with each ritual.” 

“Papa.” The cardinal nodded, upholding formalities. He placed his hand on his chest and bowed. “Were you in attendance?” 

Papa shook his head, popping a strawberry into his mouth with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I was busy.” He stepped forward, placing his hand on Copia’s shoulder. “But fret not, my dear cardinal. I hear of only good things. Perhaps you’ll replace me in due time,_ bonam fortunam_.”

Copia gasped at the blasphemy. “Papa...” 

The third laughed, squeezing Copia’s shoulder. “Just kidding.” He crooned. “Come now, let us go to your chambers.” 

“_Mine? _” Copia’s eyebrows raised. 

“I desire a change of scenery.” Papa exclaimed, flaring his hand out, as he often did when he talked. The informalities of the third Emeritus would never become familiar to the cardinal. 

Copia frowned. “Had I known I’d have your company for the evening I’d have tidied up better.”

“Oh, hush now. You’re fine,” Papa dismissed, starting down the hallway. Copia followed reluctantly. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen your chambers, sweet cardinal.” 

“It hasn’t changed much." Copia assured him. 

The rest of the walk was quiet, aside from the echo of their footsteps in the marble corridors. They were outside for a brief moment, and the sight of the bright moon high up in the cloudless sky reminded Copia of just how late it was. Sneaking around with Papa so late at night was sure to earn some curious glances, but they had yet to encounter any other members of the clergy. He was almost thankful. 

Arriving at Copia’s room, he welcomed Papa inside first before shutting the door behind them. They were greeted immediately by the scent of sandalwood, reminiscent of the incense that Copia had burned earlier. 

Papa hummed in amusement. “It looks exactly the same, cardinal. Not a man of change, are you?” 

“Not particularly.” Copia shrugged, removing his biretta and hanging it up by the door. “Shall I make tea?” 

“That would be lovely!” He nodded, peeking around every which corner. Copia was getting nervous watching him, so he walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. He figured an herbal tea would be fine for this time of night. In fact, this was the tea Copia usually made to drink as he got settled in bed, reading over the ceremonial scriptures he had memorized like the back of his hand. 

Once the tea was prepared, Copia brought the silver tray into the large bedroom, which doubled as a sitting room. The tray nearly clattered to the floor as Copia was surprised to find Papa sprawled out on his bed, rather than having taken a seat on one of the two plush red couches tucked into the corner of the room. 

“Papa.” Copia spoke. Not quite a question, but hardly a statement either. 

Papa patted his hand on the bedside table, beckoning the cardinal to place his tea on the smooth oak surface. This was becoming far too reminiscent of his nightly routine, Copia thought, as he placed the tray down. 

“Thank-you, cardinal.” Papa smiled up at him lazily, laying on his arm. His black hair was astray, black lip slightly smudged. It was a sight that Copia wasn’t sure whether or not he should ravish in or simply look away. “Please, do have a seat.” He ran his palm over the smooth duvet cover, encouraging Copia to sit down beside him on the edge of the bed. Copia did so; and Papa went on. 

“I have a proposition for you.” 

_ Finally _ they were talking business. 

“Of course, Papa. How may I be of assistance?” Copia folded his hands over his lap. 

“First, let me ask you this,” Papa prefaced. “How often do you have a Sister accompany your bedside, dear cardinal?”

Copia’s expression dropped in disbelief at the question. “Erm, I can’t say that I’ve ever...” He replied, slowly, trying to keep his tone calm. 

Papa’s brows raised. “Oho? What about one of the ghouls? Do they come of interest to you?” 

He shook his head, puzzled.

Pursing his lips, Papa reached his hand out to grab Copia’s wrist. “How about either of my brothers?” 

Copia stood up then, pulling his hand away from Papa. He turned on his heels to face him. “_What? _ ” Copia exclaimed. “_No! _ What in Satanus’ name is this about, Papa?!” 

“Curious." Papa said with a simple wave of the hand. “I was just curious as to how you climbed your way to the top ranks so fast, like a little rat.” He crooned, watching Copia’s expression contort. “Oh, don’t make that face. I’m just kidding.”

“I…” Copia mustered. “...I don’t have time to screw around the abbey.” 

Papa raised a brow. “Language, cardinal. Is that anyway to talk to an Emeritus? _ Pudor. _” 

Fidgeting with his cassock, Copia looked down. “My apologies, Papa.” 

“But, let’s say perhaps you had the time—” Papa went on, sitting up slowly,“—would you find interest in laying with a fellow member of the clergy? Hm?”

“Eh? Ah… I’ve never… really... thought about it.” Copia replied, voice still quiet. His cheeks were flushed at the sudden curiosity Papa had for his sex life. “Please, Papa... can you just tell me what this about?” 

Papa pursed his lips in thought for a moment, heaving himself to the edge of the bed. He reached for Copia’s hands, taking them in his own. “I long for your company, my sweet cardinal.” Papa spoke smoothly. “You know what you’re doing, and your devotion is admirable; I’ve been watching you, did you know?”

Copia blinked slowly. Papa wanted to sleep with him? 

Papa’s thumb dragged across him palm, and he stared up at him with an expression he’d never seen before. “It’s your fault I haven’t been to the rituals lately, you know.” 

“What?”

“The way you run your fingers across the spine of the testament." Papa murmured, a wide grin tugging at his lips. “How you look standing behind the altar. You may be ha man of few words, cardinal, but your expressions are fascinating, you know?” He went on; rather cheeky for a confession, Copia thought to himself. “Oh, and the way you lick your lips after you drink His blood.” His grip tightened around Copia’s hand. “Like a little whore.” 

“I…” Copia interrupted. “...do not keep such things in mind, Papa. I swear—” 

Papa stood up, now looming over Copia. “No one here on Earth is closer to Lucifer than I am, cardinal. You know that.” He said quietly. Copia nodded, taking a small step backwards. “Now, you know I’m not shaming you. No, no, no. Merely, I inform you of the effects of your actions. To awaken such lust within the clergy is what _ He _ would want, hmm?” 

Copia was quiet, thinking over Papa’s words in disbelief but unable to ignore the swell of pride that bubbled in his chest. Papa had never talked to him in such a tone before; never had he praised him like this. No one had. Perhaps Imperator, but that was completely different. 

“So, fret not. I praise you!” Papa cooed.

“Thank-you, Papa…” was all Copia could manage. He tried to pull his hands away from Papa, but his grip tightened, securing his position. He leaned in slowly, and Copia panicked, tensing up as Papa’s mouth ghosted over his ear. 

This really was no joke.

“You’re dangerous for me, Copia.” Papa whispered. “Keep this up and next time I’m in attendance, you’ll have me all hot and bothered, for real.” His voice was dangerously low, making Copia shudder. “I’d love to stroke my cock while you read your scriptures. The way your tongue rolls as you speak smooth latin, like silk—” Papa’s fingers caressed Copia’s hands, dangerously intimate. “—I’d imitate that. I’d cum right there, cardinal. I’d stain the pews. Everyone would see what _ you _ do to me.”

_ Oh, Satanus. _

“Papa, I—” Copia whined.

“Now!” Papa stepped back, finally releasing Copia’s hands from his grip. “I’d like you to think on that proposition.” He said. “I don’t want to wind you up in anything you’re not comfortable with, so approach me on your own terms.” 

Copia blinked, standing there stupidly. He realized only then that heat had gathered in his groin. The last thing he wanted was for Papa to pull away when the offer of a sweet touch was right there in front of him, but there was logic in his words. 

“Albeit, I’m no tease,” Papa whispered, lifting a hand to touch Copia’s cheek. “May I?” 

Feeling Papa’s warmth hover close to his body had him feeling all sorts of things. Confusion, desire, but_ especially _ confusion. For the past week he’d been grumbling in frustration at Papa’s pompous displays of informality within the abbey, but suddenly his dick was hard at the thought of Papa pleasuring himself in the middle of a ceremonial ritual? Papa Nihil would surely expire on the spot if he was to witness something so obscene.

Copia wasted no further time, unable to manage a verbal response before he pressed their lips together with haste. Papa let out a low groan of approval, his fingertips gliding across Copia’s jaw and down to his neck. His other hand settled on his waist. 

Papa tasted slightly of face paint and those damned strawberries, naturally. The kiss was surprisingly smooth, but from no help of Copia. He felt like a teenager, awkwardly gnawing at Papa’s lips with nothing else in mind but the unbearable heat that coiled in his groin. 

There was_ something _ about kissing Papa. He was kind and patient, guiding Copia along like a master of the craft. The back of Papa’s legs hit the bed, and soon Copia found himself seated on his lap. There was an awkward readjustment of robes on Copia’s part, giving him enough time to think about what in the hell he was doing; but even then, there was no protest. All former frustration seeped between his lithe fingers like white sand. It was impossible to be angry with Papa, and Copia couldn’t help but wonder if that’s why he got away with so much around the Church. 

“_Subsisto, _ ” Papa mumbled, voice nearly lost against Copia’s feverish lips. He groaned, pulling back slowly. Papa brought his hand forward, pressing a gloved fingertip to Copia’s lips, both of which were smeared in black face paint. “_Cardinal _. That’s enough for now.”

Copia was in no position to disobey an order from Papa, no matter the context. He pulled back, slowly standing up. He was shaking and ten times more riled up than he was five minutes ago. He was thankful for the generous amounts of fabric that clad his figure, hiding his aching erection. Even if Papa had noticed it, he was nice enough to conceal that fact, and smiled up sweetly at Copia. 

“You know where to find me, Copia. Settle down and give this some thought.”

Nodding slowly, Copia couldn’t bring himself to say anything, gaze settling on the stone floor as Papa stood up. He was embarrassed now. Copia didn’t want Papa to leave for the sole reason that being alone with his embarrassment was sure to keep him up for another hour or two. 

“Will you be at the service tomorrow evening?” Copia asked pathetically. 

Papa laughed, and Copia regretted opening his mouth at all. “Ask yourself that again, sweet cardinal.” 

After Papa left, Copia clutched the silver cross that hung from his neck, willing down his erection. His shame had caught up to him, and passing his reflection in the mirror of the entrance way had him muttering under his breath. Not even ten minutes of kissing and he looked terribly rough. He quietly grabbed a match from the box that sat on top of the fireplace, lighting a stick of incense. Copia figured he might as well make himself comfortable, for he was going to be awake for a while. 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! This is taking all the directions that I hadn't expected. I guess we an have actual plot on our hands.

It was now Tuesday, and the third day in a row that Copia had woken up in the middle of the night with an erection. 

Jolting upright, Copia groaned to himself as soon as he realized the all too familiar dilemma that he was in. He hadn’t been this restless since his mid twenties. He rubbed his eyes, not even bothering to look over at the clock on the nightstand. He really didn’t want to know. 

Copia had been struggling to fall asleep in general. After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning, he’d finally nod off only to jump awake again, thanks to his overly active imagination. He knew that elsewhere in the abbey, Papa was around. He could easily seek out his company. 

Begging his mind to think rationally, Copia peeled back the satin sheets that were absolutely unbearable to deal with in this state. They clung to his bare thighs like plastic wrap, earning an irritated groan as Copia kicked them down to the foot of the bed. He spread his legs, sighing at the relieving touch of the cool night air that rolled in through the open window. That alone, however, would not be enough to will down the issue that presented itself tall and proud between his legs. He stared up at the ceiling, almost tempted to distract himself with prayer. 

_ Oh, Dark One. What is it you want me to do?  _

Surely, pinning after the Third Emeritus wasn’t something to take lightly. He remembered his smooth, silken voice from just nights before:  _ No one here on Earth is closer to Lucifer than I am, Cardinal.  _

Copia’s stomach twisted with arousal. 

“Fuck.” Copia muttered, rolling on his side to grab the phone that sat on the bedside table. “Fuck this.” He continued to grumble, flipping through the small phone directory for the abbey. He triple checked that the number he was calling was the correct one. He reluctantly dialed, pressing the cold, brass antique phone to his ear. 

“ _ Salve, _ Emeritus the Third speaking.” 

“Papa.” Copia forced out. He realized he hadn’t thought any further than him actually answering the phone. What in Satanus’ name was he supposed to say now? 

“Cardinal? Is that you?” Papa asked, actually sounding surprised. “Goodness, what has you awake at such an hour?” 

Copia was quiet for a long moment. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Papa. I clearly didn’t wake you.” Copia said finally. Hearing Papa’s smooth voice made his dick twitch. He pressed his legs tight together, the pressure providing some relief. “Are… are you busy?” 

Papa, also, was quiet for a moment. “Unfortunately I am, sweet cardinal.” He replied slowly. “I slacked with my paperwork today, and now I must make up for it.” 

That was hardly surprising, but Copia’s stomach dropped in disappointment. Now he was left in an awkward position, there was no way he could confess the true reason he called. Copia  _ himself _ didn’t even know the true reason he called.

“I see. I’m sorry to trouble you, Papa.” Copia mumbled. 

“A call from you is of no such trouble.” Papa said, a smile present in his voice. “I was asking the Old one for a sign to keep going; this must be it.” He laughed lightly. “Now then — what has you calling at such a late hour?”

“Er, I —” Copia started, feeling his cheeks heat up. He was surprised that his erection didn’t invert from sheer embarrassment, but somehow Papa’s voice was enough to keep him irritatingly hard. “—I just… I’ve been waking up a lot during the night lately.” 

“I see.” Papa commented. “You must be tired during the day.”

“Yeah.” Copia nodded slowly. 

“But that doesn’t explain why you called me, cardinal.” Papa cooed. “Now, on the off chance that I hadn’t been busy—what would you have asked from me?” 

“Papa…” The cardinal whined. “Papa, I—” 

“You sound worked up.” He went on. “Tell me, have you given my proposition any thoughts?” 

Copia finally burst at the seams. “I .... admittedly, can’t think about anything else.”

“Cardinal.” Papa said then, voice thick. “Are you hard right now?”

“I—” He started. “I… yes. I’ve been waking up like this for days.” 

“And you’re telling me that your first thought was to call me?” Papa pressed on, amusement present in his voice. 

Copia slowly laid down on his back, palming himself through his boxer briefs. “Yes, Papa.” 

“I can hear you shuffling around.” Papa said, and Copia froze. “Surely you’re not jerking off to such mundane chit chat, are you?” 

“No, I…” Copia faded off. “I-I’m just teasing myself, Papa.” 

Papa was quiet for a long moment. “Do you like being teased, cardinal? Do you like taking it slow?” 

Copia’s gut twisted, his dick hard against his palm. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

“N-No, Papa. I’d…” 

“You’d what?” Papa cooed. “Want it hard and fast?”

Copia couldn’t help but let out a moan, envisioning Papa on the bed beside him, whispering these words into his ear.

“Oh, Lucifer.” Papa husked. “You sound just as sweet as I’d imagined.” 

_ You don’t have to imagine. _ Copia thought desperately. “Come over.” 

“Not tonight, Copia.” Papa hushed. Copia grit his teeth, slipping the band of his boxer shorts down his thighs. “But it’s okay, we’ll get you through this, just as if I was there. Now, tell me what you’re doing.” 

Copia froze up for a moment, but went along with it. “I just pulled down my undergarments.” 

“Are you wearing anything else?” 

“No.” 

Papa hummed in amusement. “A light sleeper, are you? Tell me exactly what has you so hot and bothered, my dear cardinal.” 

Copia was frustrated with Papa’s words. He could hardly think straight, his attention focused on the slow strokes of his hand. He let out a heavy breath, head falling back against the pillow. It was hard to keep the phone balanced between his neck and shoulder. 

“You.” Copia replied finally. 

“Oh, how sweet.” Papa crooned. “I can hear you touching yourself, Copia. I’d give anything to touch you myself.” 

“Please.” He replied a little too quickly. 

“Do you know what I’d do?” Papa went on, and Copia’s breath hitched. “I’d drag my finger up the underside, slowly. Are you sensitive there?” 

Copia mimicked the movement, his index finger faintly teasing himself. He imagined Papa’s hand in place of his own, his lip catching between his teeth. “Please, more, Papa…”

“Spread your legs nice and wide for me, yeah?” Papa instructed. Copia did just that, toes curling against the satin sheets. “Good. Now wrap your hand around yourself.” 

“Oh, Satanus.” Copia breathed out, his entire body trembling with relief as he began to slowly jerk himself off. There was more than enough slick gathered at the tip to provide sufficient lubrication. He was almost ashamed of it, his hand noticeably wet with his own arousal. 

“How does that feel?” Papa asked slowly.

“Good.” Copia whispered around a moan. “P-Papa please… I’ll help you with your paperwork tomorrow, or something, I just—” 

Papa was quiet for a long moment, clicking his tongue in thought. Copia played it up, his mind numb with pleasure and the potential of what could be, and he moaned loudly into the receiver as he touched himself. “Papa… Papa…” 

“You just what, cardinal?” Papa asked finally.

Copia blushed crimson. His ration was gone, the desperation of release plaguing through his veins. His gut tingled as he rolled onto his side. “I want to go down on you, Papa.” 

Once again, Papa went quiet. 

“I-I keep thinking about what you said… about touching yourself during the black mass.” Copia went on. 

“You want to suck my dick during the service?” Papa asked slowly. 

Copia couldn’t read his voice. He wasn’t sure whether the suggestion scandalized him or turned him on. Regardless, he continued his blasphemous thought. “Yes, Papa. I… I want you to sit near the front next time.” 

“I’ll sit in the front row.” Papa said thickly. “You’ll see just how hard you make me, cardinal.” 

Copia envisioned it. He wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. Maybe Papa would thumb himself through his pants, licking his lips whenever he caught Copia’s gaze lingering. When everyone left, Copia would hurry over to him, and Papa would offer him the most intimate part of himself in the abbey’s most sacred area of worship. Copia’s dick throbbed at the thought. His mouth fell open, imagining Papa’s length circling the tip of his tongue teasingly before he fucked his throat. 

“Oh, Papa… I’d suck you so good.” Copia said, boldly. He immediately flushed, but Papa’s low groan of approval made a smile quiver at his lips. 

“I know you would.” Papa crooned back. “I can picture it right now, you down on your knees for me. You’d worship me; with your mouth, your tongue, your hands, all of it.” Papa let out a low moan, and arousal dropped hard in Copia’s gut. “It’s all mine now, Copia. Your touch is for me only, is that understood?” 

“Yes.” Copia rasped, feeling himself coming terribly close. “I’m close…” 

“Are you going to cum for me, cardinal?” Papa husked. “Just from the thought of sucking my dick? Is that how bad you want it?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Copia said again, his voice trailing off into a low whine. “Oh, Lucifer… I…” 

“Cum for me.” Papa repeated.

As if it was a literal, soul bound command, Copia cried out and quickened the pace of his hand. His entire body tingled, arousal searing through him with an incredible force that he hadn’t felt in a long time. The phone fell from his shoulder but he didn’t care. He made sure his mouth was as close to the receiver as possible with the last thought he had before his orgasm ripped through him. Copia bucked his hips into his hand, a trail of moans following suite as he collapsed against the mattress. He came hard into his hand, his release spilling thick between his calloused fingers. “Papa…” He breathed, mindlessly. 

Copia laid there for a moment, his breath catching up to him. His eyes were closed and the world around him felt peaceful. The only thing that pulled him from the post orgasm bliss was the impatient hum of the suddenly dead phone line.

Papa had hung up. 

Copia couldn’t deny the sting that burned his chest. He collected himself, hanging up the phone on the nightstand. He reached for the box of tissues that remained close by and wiped his hand. He felt ashamed, thinking over the things that he said to Papa in the heat of the moment. Copia of one week ago would have a heart attack at the thought of sharing such vulgar scenarios with one of the Church’s most influential members. He couldn’t even imagine what would happen if Sister Imperator overheard their conversation. 

He slowly rose and got dressed back into his nightwear. As Copia was about to head to the bathroom to clean up and wash his face for the night, there was a soft knock on the door. 

Copia nearly fainted.

Hurrying down the hallway of his chambers, Copia straightened out his clothes. Is that why Papa had hung up so suddenly? Had Copia’s attempt at luring him over actually worked? 

Copia cleared his throat, then opened the door. 

Surprisingly, it was one of the nameless ghouls. He recognized the tall figure as one of the Earth ghouls, only because he stood nearly two heads higher than Copia himself. 

“Good evening, Mountain.” Copia greeted, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He could only pray that he looked collected enough that the ghoul wouldn’t have any idea what was going on only five minutes prior. 

“I’m sorry to bug you so late, Cardinal Copia.” Mountain said, bowing his head. His long tail swayed left and right, a slight green tone to the gray flesh of the ghoul. That which was visible, he noted. Even at such a late hour, Mountain still wore his mask. “I didn’t wake you, it seems.” 

“Er, no. I was just… making a late night snack, yes.” Copia covered up quickly. “Can I help you with something?”

“I was just out in the greenhouse and noticed your light was on.” Mountain explained. “I tried calling from one of the sitting rooms, but the line was busy. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” He went on, fumbling his thumbs together. The ghoul seemed embarrassed at his reason, but it was sincere enough that Copia felt terrible for worrying him. “Were you busy with work? Is there anything that I can help you with, cardinal?” 

“Just call me Copia. No need for formalities at such an hour, Mountain.” Copia assured him. “Why were you gardening so late in the first place?” 

“Um.” Mountain started, averting his gaze. Copia couldn’t help but notice he was trying to peer into the room behind them, almost as if he was looking for something. “The Church got a new species of plant recently, you see.” He explained. “It only blooms its flowers at night, so I’ve been going down to check on it. It’s a medicinal plant and beneficial in some summoning rituals... so I don’t want to miss the chance to harvest it.” 

Copia nodded. “I see. Thank-you for working so hard even during the night, ghoul.” 

“Us ghouls are more active at night anyways, so it’s really nothing.” Mountain smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry to trouble you, cardinal. But please get some rest.” 

“I will, thank-you.” Copia nodded, slipping behind the door. “Take care.” 

“Goodnight, Cardinal Copia.” 

Copia closed the wooden door, sighing. He forgot that ghouls walked the halls even at such late hours. He couldn’t help but wonder how long Mountain had been outside his door. He could only pray that he didn’t overhear any of the profanities Copia had been mumbling. 

  
Swallowing his disappointment of the visit not being from Papa, Copia sauntered back off to the bathroom and got ready to  _ finally _ turn in for the night. 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic summary has been updated! Thanks everyone for reading!

It was the late afternoon and Copia had yet to do anything productive. 

Sister Imperator had dropped by his office, giving him a stack of paperwork that was currently making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Copia felt like he could focus on  _ anything _ that wasn’t this. 

To the left of his desk, Copia’s pet rat, Asparagus, chittered in her cage. She was irritatingly active which only served as another distraction. Normally she was well behaved and Copia could get away with keeping her in his office, but the small rat was as restless as he was. 

There was a knock on his door, and Copia groaned to himself. 

“Come in, come in.” He called. 

A familiar face peered in from behind the door, slowly pushing it open. It was Mountain, the same nameless ghoul that had visited him last night. 

“Oh, Mountain. Hello again.” Copia tried to smile. 

“Good afternoon, Cardinal Copia.” Mountain greeted, holding two cups of coffee in his hand. “I brought you some coffee. I figured you could use some.” 

That was actually a pleasant surprise. Copia realized he had yet to have his fix of caffeine for the day. He failed to get out of bed on time and hadn’t bothered with breakfast, where he normally had a cup or two with some other members of the clergy. 

“Oh, thank-you. I appreciate it.” Copia nodded, smiling as Mountain sat down on the chair across from his desk. “Is there something else I can help you with?” 

“I brought some lettuce for your rat.” Mountain said. “We harvested some romaine from the greenhouse earlier.” 

Copia blinked, genuinely stunned at how kind the ghoul was being. “Wow, thank-you, Mountain. She’s been a little restless today, maybe some food will settle her down.” 

Mountain stood up from his chair just as quickly as he had sat down, sauntering over to the cage. “What’s her name?”

“Asparagus.” Copia replied. 

Mountain blinked, then let out a huff of laughter. “Really?”

“I found her behind a counter in the kitchen with a piece of asparagus. I couldn’t think of a better name, if I’m being honest.” Copia explained with a chuckle. “It just clicked.”

“It’s cute. It suits her somehow.” Mountain said, reaching into his back pocket to pull out the leafy greens he’d brought from the greenhouse. Asparagus perked up instantly, wiggling her nose. Mountain offered her a leaf, then placed the rest in the corner of the cage as she happily munched on the newfound snack. 

“Doesn’t it?” Copia mused. “Thank-you for that, Mountain.” 

“Of course.” Mountain replied, sitting back down in the chair. He took the cup of coffee that he’d brought for himself and took a long sip. 

The fact that Mountain planned on staying was a little strange, but Copia couldn’t complain about it. Maybe some company would be nice, since he clearly wasn’t getting any work done. But as soon as he let his guard down to relax, there was another knock at the door.

“Come in.” Copia beckoned, taking a quick sip from his cup before placing it down on the coaster. “How can I h—” 

It was the third Emeritus. 

“Cardinal.” Papa smiled, then looked to Mountain. “Ghoul.  _ Buon pomeriggio _ . Am I interrupting something?”

Both Mountain and Copia stood up, doing their formal bows. “Your Unholiness.” Mountain said, holding his bow for longer than Copia did. Copia was sitting back down in his chair as soon as he could get away with without it seeming rude. He didn’t trust his body to remain calm while in the presence of the other. While Mountain’s head was bowed, Papa settled his gaze on Copia, giving him a sultry smile.

“Of course not.” Copia replied finally. “We were just having coffee. W-Would you like to join us, Papa?” He cursed himself for stuttering.

“Oh, lovely. Working hard as always, cardinal.” Papa cooed, clasping his gloved hands together. Copia looked down shamefully. “Ghoul, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to have a word with Copia.” 

Mountain looked up. “Okay.” 

Silence filled the room, exempt the sound of Asparagus skittering around in her cage. 

“In private.” Papa added.

“Oh.” The ghoul replied dumbly. “Of course, sorry Papa. I’ll be on my way.” He collected the coffee cup from the desk, tail tucked between his legs as he hurried out of the office. “I’ll be around if you need anything, Cardinal Copia.” He called out. Copia nodded at him, and the door was shut. They stood in silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of Mountain’s footsteps disappearing down the hallway. 

“He’s quite the tall one, that ghoul.” Papa said, taking a seat across from Copia. The atmosphere of the room was completely different than when Mountain sat there only moments prior—at least to Copia. 

“You wanted a word with me?” Copia asked quietly. 

“Oh, I simply wanted some time alone with you, my sweet cardinal.” He smiled, resting his chin on his hand. “Surely that’s alright, hmm?” 

Copia stared down at the cup of coffee in front of him, his lip caught between his teeth. “I’m working, Papa.” 

“You were having a coffee break with a ghoul.” Papa pointed out, raising his brow. “I simply ask for twenty minutes of your time, then you’re free.” 

Slowly, Copia nodded. There was no point trying to will him away. Copia was fighting the lust that burned in his core just from being in the presence of the other, and the way Papa quietly stared at him wasn’t helping. He adjusted his collar weakly, as if it would somehow relieve the building tension.

Papa stood up then, pivoting his way around Copia’s desk. 

Copia felt like his heart was in his throat. 

Swiveling his chair to face towards Papa, Copia gasped as he gripped the armrests, then slowly got down in front of him.

“Papa, don’t, I—” Copia started, but was silenced as Papa’s hands slid down to his thighs. 

Papa slowly removed his mitre, placing it down on the floor beside them. “Don’t what, Copia?” 

“ _ This. _ ” Copia gasped, watching as Papa rested his face on his leg. Despite his words, arousal crashed through him, and he was hard instantly. “Not here.” He reiterated. 

“Why not?” Papa asked. “You don’t want to think about me sucking your dick every time you sit down to work?”

Copia nearly bit his tongue off. That was exactly the reason. 

“You’re so cute, you know that, cardinal?” Papa purred, rubbing his face into Copia’s inner thigh. “Mm, you smell so good.” He mused, his left hand rubbing Copia’s other leg. “You drive me crazy.” 

“Papa…” Copia mustered, eyes dimming over with lust. 

“May I?” He asked softly, tugging at Copia’s cassock. 

_ Hell.  _

Copia took matters into his own hands. After a bit of fumbling with his robes, Copia freed himself, his cheeks darkening as his dick sprung free. Papa took him in his hand instantly, fingers curling around the thick shaft. 

“Beautiful.” Papa murmured, wasting no time in leaning forward to circle his tongue slowly over the tip. Copia felt as if he would pass out at the sensation. His imagination did no justice to the true feel of Papa’s damp tongue on his cock.

“Oh, Satanus.” Copia breathed. He curled his fingers through Papa’s dark hair, thumbs grazing his temples affectionately. 

“If that chair was bigger, I’d be on your lap riding this instead.” Papa mused, dragging his tongue up and down the underside. Copia’s dick twitched at his words, hardening further yet, and Papa laughed. “Ho? You want that? You want to fuck me, cardinal? I’m flattered.” 

Copia didn’t reply, he just watched as Papa put on a show. Each lick was terribly chaste and not nearly enough. Papa pressed his nose into the crevice of his leg and pelvis, eyes closing as he worked Copia up with his hand, smearing the gathering fluid down the entire length of his dick. 

“If I recall correctly, you said something about how you didn’t like taking it slow.” Papa murmured, voice muffled and nearly lost against Copia’s skin. He inhaled deeply, making Copia squirm against the chair. “Something about how you don’t like teasing.” 

“I thought we were on a time restraint.” Copia managed, though weakly. 

“I want to take my time with you.” replied Papa, kissing Copia’s thigh. “Is that so wrong?” 

“Twenty minutes, w-we agreed. Don’t you have work to do?” Copia offered desperately, having a hard time keeping his eyes open as Papa quickened the movement of his hand. “If you’re not behind with your work, then you can come over tonight.” 

Papa hummed thoughtfully. “You make a fair point there.” He lifted up his head, taking the tip of Copia’s dick into his mouth without warning. His cheeks hollowed, head dipping down a good few inches of his erection. Copia choked on a moan, fingers threading tightly through Papa’s hair. 

“O-Oh, sweet Lucifer.” Copia groaned, watching as Papa began to build a rhythm. His tongue felt unbelievably good, generously rubbing the sensitive underside of his cock over and over in a way that made Copia’s head fall back against the chair. He felt like he would melt away, like clumsy sand between Papa’s elegant, skillful fingers. 

Minutes must have passed before Papa suddenly pulled his head back, somehow able to detect that Copia was close to cumming before Copia himself did. He continued to stroke him with his hand, smiling up at him. “I’ll make you cum, cardinal, and I’ll swallow every last drop—but let’s make a deal.” 

Copia couldn’t think straight, and he stared down at him in confusion, his orgasm painfully close. “W-What?” 

“Tonight, you’ll come over.” Papa said. It wasn’t a matter of  _ if _ Copia could, but rather that he would. “And if you dare leave me with the ability to walk after you’re done with me, I swear—” 

Copia was surprised he didn’t cum from those words alone. “O-Of course Papa, whatever you’d like.”

Papa grinned lazily, opening his mouth again to accept Copia past his thin lips. His makeup was smeared and rather unsightly, but something about that alone was incredibly arousing. 

Then, the absolute last thing that anyone would ever want to occur in this situation happened. 

There was a loud, firm knock on the door to Copia’s office; and they both froze. 

“Quite popular today aren’t you?” Papa offered. 

“Cardinal?” came a voice from the other side of the heavy wooden door. It was a female voice. Copia cursed Satan under his breath. 

“Get under the desk and be quiet.” Copia hissed, digging his heel into Papa’s side to usher him under. Papa grunted, crawling on his knees under the thankfully spacious desk. Copia pulled his chair right up to the desk, his abdomen pressing hard against the smooth oak surface. He fixed his collar and cleared his throat, then offered a weak “come in!”

The door opened, and Sister Imperator stepped inside. 

“I was starting to wonder if you weren’t actually in here, cardinal.” Imperator said, raising her eyebrows at him. Copia offered a weak laugh. 

“Apologies, Sister. I was so engrossed in my work it took me a moment to notice the knock. I assume you’re well?” 

“Quite, thank-you.” Imperator smiled. She took a seat across from his desk, looking none the wiser to what was going on only moments before. Thankfully, Papa was quiet and still. “May I have a minute of your time?”

“Of course. What is it?” Copia linked his hands together, setting them down on the desk. 

“It’s about the band.” Imperator said. 

Copia nodded slowly, wondering what he had to do with Ghost. The band often toured to spread the word of the Dark Lord, performing rituals all over the world, but the third Emeritus was the current front man; Ghost was his bidding. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Papa shuffle slightly, fingertips curling up his inner thigh. Copia inhaled sharply, digging his foot into Papa’s side in warning. Papa gave his leg a gentle flick in rebuttal, and Copia was horrified to feel Papa’s lips on his dick again. 

_ Oh help me, Lucifer. _ Copia prayed quietly. 

“As we’ve been preparing for, the European tour is just around the corner.” Imperator went on, seemingly oblivious to what was going on under the desk. Copia inhaled sharply as Papa engulfed his entire cock, slowly and silently. “But after this, we’re thinking of retiring the current line of nameless ghouls.” 

“O-Oh?” Copia mustered. 

“I’d like you to take part in the consideration of the new lineup.” She said with a smile. Copia had been too distracted to notice she carried a folder of paperwork until she placed it down on the desk. “Here’s my list of current contendants. Review it and let me know what you think.” 

Copia wanted to say that he didn’t interact enough with the ghouls enough to feel comfortable picking and choosing, but at this point, he just wanted her out of the office. 

“I will, Sister. Thank-you.” Copia said quickly. “I-Is there anything else I can help with?”

“Not currently. But are you alright, cardinal?” Imperator asked as she stood up. Copia rolled his chair to shuffle closer to the desk, and he felt Papa choke around his cock. He covered up the noise with his own fake cough, clearing his throat and unable to uphold a proper gaze. 

“Yes, I apologize. I just think I’m coming down with something.” Copia said. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to finish up and return to my chambers, Sister.” 

“Of course.” Imperator said with a nod. “Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

The thirty seconds it took Imperator to collect herself and leave the office were the longest of Copia’s life. As soon as the door latched shut behind her, Copia’s head fell back against the chair. 

“What the hell—” Copia started. 

“I couldn’t resist.” came Papa’s voice from under the desk. “Your dick was right in front of me.” 

Copia groaned under his breath, sliding his hands down to grip Papa’s hair firmly. He pushed his head down onto his cock, hissing through his teeth at the sensation. Papa groaned against him and the vibration made Copia’s toes curl. This was the longest drawn out blowjob of his life but he couldn’t say he was complaining; he just hoped Imperator couldn’t tell what was going on. 

Papa’s cheeks thinned as he bobbed his head quickly, not putting up a fight as Copia fucked his mouth. Copia’s breathing quickened, his eyes fluttering closed. “Oh, Satanus…” He moaned out quietly, tightening his grip on Papa’s smooth black hair. “I’m gonna cum.” 

There was no reply, but Papa upheld his pace. Soon enough, Copia’s fingers curled against Papa’s scalp as he pushed himself deep into Papa’s mouth. The black paint around Papa’s eyes was smeared, his eyes clearly watering from the intrusion. With a final thrust, Copia came hard down Papa’s throat, groaning quietly as Papa swallowed all of it. 

Copia collapsed against the chair and Papa slowly lifted his head, wiping his lips and smearing his paint even further yet. Despite the tears that stained his cheeks, Papa smiled dreamily up at him. His expression made Copia’s chest tighten. There was something about seeing Papa so roughed up that made Copia feel like he could suddenly last another round despite his age. 

After a moment, Papa slowly got to his feet, grunting as he struggled to stand up after being down on his knees for so long. Copia took the time to tuck himself back under his robes.

“You’re not going out like that, are you?” Copia asked dumbly. If he stepped one foot into the abbey looking as rough as he did, Papa would surely be bombarded by all the Sisters that passed by wondering if he was okay. 

“Unless you want me in your office all day, I don’t really have a choice, dear cardinal.” Papa responded with a chuckle. “It’ll be fine, if anyone asks, I simply had too much wine.” 

“I have some face paint in my desk, Papa.” Copia said then, pulling the drawer open to dig for it. He found it under a stack of papers that he probably needed to fill out. Probably. “Here, sit down.” 

Copia stood up, ushering Papa into the chair. Papa hesitated for a moment but eventually complied, sighing as he sat down on the smooth leather. Copia popped open the palette, collecting a decent amount of pigment onto his finger before he leaned into smooth out the smudges on Papa’s face. 

Papa’s eyes closed as he allowed Copia to fix him up. Copia watched his nose stick up as he rubbed the makeup onto his face, and he laughed lightly. 

“Your fingers are so rough, Copia.” Papa complained. “Ever heard of the concept of lotion?” 

Copia rolled his eyes. “We’re well acquainted, yes. The change of seasons has never been kind to my skin.” 

“Your thighs felt just fine.” 

Copia frowned, giving in to temptation to draw a dark streak of black paint down Papa’s cheek. Papa laughed. 

“There.” Copia muttered. “Now get back to work.” 

Standing up, Papa straightened out his robes. He grabbed his mitre off the floor and placed it on top of his head, taking a look at himself in the mirror by Copia’s door. The glob of paint running from his cheekbone to his chin made Copia chuckle. 

“It looks like you got attacked by a permanent marker.” Copia mused. 

“And if anyone asks, that’s what the story is.” Papa winked at him. “Farewell, cardinal. Don’t work too hard now, yes?” 

Copia smiled, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, thinking about everything that just happened in the past half an hour. 

And though his coffee was probably cold by now, it sounded incredibly inviting to help Copia get through the next several hours worth of paperwork that he still had to fill out. 


End file.
